halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan-091
This is the HelmetComm of SPARTAN-091. Past Transmissions May Be Found In The Archives Infinity May I please use the infinity code in my new AI, Dromus. It makes sense since its a top secret AI made to study forerunners, and as such it would make sense. But I wanted your permission bbefore hand (note: Atrticle is just being started, no where near done.) SpartanSeries2 23:39, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks you very much, it would he awesome if the two Infinity level AI's met. SpartanSeries2 05:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Categories If I wanted something to be put in a new category, for instance I want to put my Grunt Overlord! in the text adventures category, how would I do that? SpartanSeries2 23:16, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much! Two more things: one, how many spartan IIs are there? Only counting fan fic ones, they must take up half of the wiki's article count. Two, what do you think of grunt overlord as my first try at a text adv. A third thing: if I'm making a series of stories all about on charry, should it be in its own category? SpartanSeries2 01:46, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Spelling and grammar Any you noticed? If you spot any that stand out, can you tell me or if you feel like it, correct it? I want it to look presentable SpartanSeries2 20:58, 4 June 2008 (UTC) GM Template Nice seeing another admin/user is back in action. Anyways, the image/picture of the GM Template was not created by me (If it is, I would have been working with Bungie right now...). Sorry to disappoint you... 07:34, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Its not suppose to be an RP. People started changing from Halo: to RP:. I felt lazy of changing it back, so I just leave it be.... 14:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Facts mixed up Excuse me? I am the one that said that I was the co-founder of this site, its RR who says that he is the sole founder. Please don't feed them lies. Thanks, H*bad (talk) God Modding page. Hi i saw that you put a comment on the God Modding talk page and thanked subtank and LOMI for their work. Well actually i did the whole page and Spartan-077 (i think that was the right user) and i made the X-1000 Apocalypse fighter as an example of GM! I'm not sure where you got the idea that those two were involved but oh well! Also could you put your comments in the right forum topics on the talk page so it keeps it organised. Just giving a heads up! Thanks 'ello there Dear SPARTAN-091, A pleasure to see you here again. Your intelligent and lucid dialogues are really quite appreciated. I hope your year went well--how did APs go? What're you doin' for the summer? I leave today for Boston--I'll be working at Harvard Stem Cell Institute for at least the summer--so I'll be on here a lot less. However, I would love to hear how things go with you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:39, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship You might want to give your article a fly-by. It's been marked as Godmodded because the dimensions given are inaccurate for the armament (it is roughly the size of a frigate). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Re: RE: Summer Dear Spartan-091, Wonderful to hear from you; glad that APs went alright. Why UNC? You have an exceptional track record with APs; you should go for an Ivy League, I kid you not... ...Yeah I saw Boston briefly. ^^ But Harvard's pretty stressful; it's been keeping me very busy and cutting my personal time to a minimum. But it's a nice experience though. ^^ Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:49, 18 June 2008 (UTC) A Future RP A little something me and Sub cooked up. Trying to fill the gaps between the end of halo 3, and the Necros wars. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Re: RE3x: Summer Dear Spartan-091, Apologies or this outburst, but I think the situation warrants it—— You got accepted by Harvard '''and' Yale and didn't accept?!'' That's ridiculous! =/ Is there some sort of scholarship or financial aid? Attending Harvard could, quite literally, change the course of your life——maybe that sounds incredulous, even preposterous, but I assure you——Harvard lives up to every bit of its namesake once you experience it. I strongly encourage you to see if there are financial recompensatory mechanisms for you to enter Harvard. The Internet is not a sufficient medium to communicate this, but; I would be really quite saddened to see such exceptional talent get misplaced——you're Ivy League-quality, and I can't stress that enough through these words and these keyboards. We should talk some time. But I am extraordinarily impressed you got accepted into Harvard; that in itself is an awesome achievement. The undergraduate admissions are even more competitive than the graduate school admissions; congratulations on the offer. I really do hope you can successfully pursue it. There is no doubt in my mind that you belong there, and you should fully follow up on it. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:10, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Good, good. I'm sure you know the standard procedure for joining RPs? Just add your name and characters. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Idea Wow... I just looked at your main page and had seen the Guardian Party...thing. On my own wiki, the admins are called guardians rather than admins... Anyway, I had an idea yesterday. Since many users have a problem with the Installation battles belonging to other users, why not erase all of the data on those battle pages or move them to a usernamespace and write the battles following a admin conducted RP. At the end of each RP, the admins go to the battle page and write the data according to the RP. What do you think?--Kebath 'Holoree 17:40, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Starship Troopers are military classics...I love the story and squishing bugs... Anyways, there will be more ST stuff....opps...did I say that? LOLZ - H107SubtleTank 22:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) RE: ??? Dear SPARTAN-091, "translation: this poor kid would make us look more PC... let's invite him to visit and get info!" heh :P You should have much more confidence in yourself, with respect. Your AP experience certainly makes you competitive; even with my (limited) background, I often am uncertain of where things will lead, but often I'm honestly quite surprised to find where I end up. I have little doubt that you will be placed into a competitive university. The fact that Harvard has invited you to visit is candidly a big thing; you should go for it. If you do visit, we might be able to meet in Cambridge. ;-) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Afraid not. Phade Tech only deals with weapons research developments. I think the Ryee-Lees Shipyard thingy deals with Ship manufacturing... - H107 | SubtleTank 20:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Scratch that...I think having a fleet-production division would be fine with Phade Tech... - H107 | SubtleTank 20:51, 22 June 2008 (UTC) It will be under Phade_Technology_Industry#Alternate_Facilities. Just add the information. - H107 | SubtleTank 21:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Ship Pictures Not right now... I'm pretty busy making my own ship images. Perhaps once i have finished those, I will work on cannabalising your existing image to make it. Necros stufflez blued out, you mean redlink removal? Well if you wanna do anything have a look around, you see something you like or wanna do, ask me about it. Necros stufflez *M11 Ghillie suit: Custom made for each user, uses natural fibre camo, such as local fauna and underneath is a radar absorbent under suit It can also take a portal heat sink with thermal masking, connected by super conducting cables, to help regulate the suits thermal signature *SRS99G-S3: The updated version of the SRS99. I'll let you choose how to update it, though it needs a Misriah Rail mounted on the reciever for a scope and the Augur scope as standard. *Titan laser: I'd leave that for the moment. I'm planinng on making page to take in all vehicle mounted weaponry, like cannons etc, this will go on it. Saves room kinda. Also, why can't you join the project? Its a shame not to have you with us :Well I will change Yuki's SPARTAN tag so you can get Jared in ^^ My final say Honestly, if you read what that page you just deleted said, then you would see why Ajax needs to be put out of adminship, he said this to me just yesterday, I reccomend you do something about it. Virus Hur, that movie is awesome. Donald sutherland evil cyborg. You can't beat that :P But your not far off the mark there ;] RE:Opinion Ok sorry i didn't realise that i was offending anyone. It's just since the O'Malley issue the site's been in decline and i've really tried hard to make it decent with all of this new stuff. However i understand your point and i will make a change. I'll apolagize to him and ask him to stay too. Maybe i was getting a bit over-enthusiastic or authorititive with all of these new policies and stuff that i'm churning up. I didn't mean to and i'll tone my opinion down. Thanks for the heads up: Ok thanks, i've said something on the foruma dn i'll message him in a bit. Oh and something completely off topic; why do you have regards after everyone of you messages? Just wondering! AAH! My own epic fail. I can't get my Era:SC to work... I looked over and over it and I can't figure out what is wrong. Can you help me?--Kebath 'Holoree 02:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Now you know what I feel. My other one works perfectly, I just can't get that one to work...--Kebath 'Holoree 22:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) There is one other thing. Iv'e noticed everyone began calling the covenant "Remnants". Does that have anything to do with what I called the covenant in Covenant Remnants?--Kebath 'Holoree 22:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Epic Fail Success! I have fixed the position problem on The Shield page!--Kebath 'Holoree 22:36, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I just placed it first.--Kebath 'Holoree 22:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) OMG... What I do this time? Covenant Remnants--Kebath 'Holoree 23:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Indigo Company I fleshed out your company page on it a lil. Basically ya got room for insertin' commanding officers, executive officers and the rest of the command structure, along with a AI support (Anyone else hearing 'successor to Juliet (AI)'? :P). I'd talk to Hasharin about Stonewall platoon, they are kinda 'his unit'. As for the junior officers and executive staff of the platoons, along with other sergeants, You might want to go with making them from elite humans or the remaining SPARTAN-IIIs. As for equipment they'd have a MJOLNIR variant most suited to them, but any 'normal' COs and NCOs would have MJOLNIR/I/(insert Variant), I being the version of MJOLNIR specially modified for use by normal humans. IIIs can actually use normal MJOLNIR due to their phsyical superiority and drug conditioning. As for Jared himself, for equipment, I'd suspect he'd like Scout armour or its successor, Scout+, which has installed active camo systems. It would also be a CO variant that holds a super conducting weave, allowing it to carry a AI. Every company has an attached smart AI for battlefield support who rides shotgun with the SPARTAN CO. Any other questions, ask me about it. Indigo Company on the Indigo Company Company page did you forget that every platoon has a first sergeant as well as a co and an xo Hasharin 15:25, 1 July 2008 (UTC) how about "hide, and stay hidden" for the company motto or Indigo Company (AGAIN) On the unit size it says 175 but every company has 200 SPARTAN IVS plus 2 humans/IIIs per platoon and an extra 4 for the company and an AI making it 225 if you include the AI also the first sergeant comment must have been a typo on some spartan IV page as i seem to be wrong Hasharin 12:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) System names You still got system names? Cos i gota a aweful lot of systems that need naming :D yeah..... I'm gonna need a hundred. If not more :P Permision to use SPARTANS 091, 027, and 095? Imagine a Halo 1, but different; where the events at the first ring and similar, but changed, where the Pillar of Autumn was to late to deploy it's SPARTANs to Reach, where it was relatively undamaged, but followed in superior numbers to halo. Where the SPARTAN-IIs joined Master Cheif in his oddessy on Installation 04, helping him in uncovering the ring's secrets. Welcome to Halo: Combat Evolved: What If, a userpage fanfiction I shall be writing which explores this unique set of circumstances. Inspired heavily by CMT's SpV1, but with a few of my own twists, I plan on recreating every moment of the first game, in a novel form, like The Flood. In this fan-fiction, I humbly request to use , SPARTANs 091(Jared), 095 (Nicole), and 027 (Joey) as soldiers serving under the master chief. However, I shall warn you--in this alternate, userpage story, there will be casualties. Consider my message, thank you Spartan 501 07:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Hey S-091. Seeing that you're online, would you be able to revive the FOTM? The project has been abandoned for weeks (If only I have access to it...)Little_Missy - 16:52, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Nicole died on Artic IV right? This takes place same time as Reach, in an alternate universe where no SPARTANs were deployedf to Reach. It will of course be a user namespace story. Spartan 501 17:01, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. 101st Orbital Shock Regiment Why did you create a page for my Regiment and change all of it because if you had looked at my page u would have seen i was writing a fanon about it. ODST Joshie 16 July 2008 09:57am (GMT) ODST yeah man thats ok i just overreacted a little bit I will find a slot for your battlion in my regiment Regards User:ODST Joshie 26 July 2008 16:07 (GMT) Battle of Kanna I was thinking about making a fanon about a brute chieftain.I want to ask you if there are already too many.Can I write one? By the way your profile's pic is very cool!spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 15:39, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I already asked him and I await answer.I dont know why but my last messages that i sent(and I wait for answer for 2 days)even when thay are important noone replys!This hapens on bath halofanon and star wars fanon.Is there a problem or a glich and my messages are invisible? Do you have any tips for a spartan article that I make(see there)?I want to make it featured.Please write your suggestions to the articles talk page. If you hear for the first time the star wars fanon then,check an article that I am writing and tell me if you liked it: http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dune In sw fanon the articles have to be much better than there.spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 07:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Breaking canon? I am making an article for spartan-53 and I want to write about a fiction team(named indigo)who participates in the Fall of Reach.Is it breaking canon?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 09:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Then I have to make an operation who does not breaking canan to place it..right? Why there is the law of respecting canon?Go and see star wars fanon.You do not have o make stories who follow 100% canon and for this reason many stories are great!You can be MUCH more creative without this law.I am not saying to make ridiculus stories but to respect the semi non-canon too!Am I wrong?Why did you decide to have this law?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 18:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Ok,when you say banner you ean the template right?I will try to make canon friendly fanons,its not TOO hard.I will try to make a fiction Operation on Harvest and to place there the indigo team. Thanks, Spartan-53 18:27, 28 July 2008 (UTC) If I place the Indigo team on Harvest with a mision to save a group of pelicans who must deploy soldiers to a critical position...Is that breaking canon?I think no.Spartan-53 07:36, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I was kinda hyped about the whole project...I'll fix the tenses...Little_Missy - 18:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Lulz...I blame the coffee for making me problematic in the tenses...it is just not natural of me doing such mistakes..Little_Missy - 18:58, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Coffee is good....must resist...anyways, my brother is back and has done several edits on his articles SPARTAN-040 and Uxsa Something...I don't care much about his stuff...Little_Missy - 19:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Nick Roger I want to ask you if there an article can achieve the good or the featured status(I have seen only the 'article of the month' status)because in star wars fanon,this was possible.Sorry for the comparison,I just ask... I think that the fanon Nick Roger which I make(its unfinished) will,probaby,become very good that's the reason who I ask... Regards, Spartan-53 17:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Pavlov By MG, you mean Master Green? Cos he already posted bridge assault, but i've updated the 101st battalion as a independant unit attacking Pavlov. HELP!!! I am suspicious that someone has the same IP with me and uses my profile. In Halopedia,before a couple of weeks,everytime that I was entering I had to sign up,like someone else was in.Before a day an admin banned me for rude comments!!!I never posted a rude comment on any wikia! Today I saw a message that some false bans were applied but I didn't stop being suspicious. Now the same happens there!I have to sign in first! Is that possible?Is someone controlling my acount?I have to tell you that my password is very strong,I have no problems with that.Please respond immediately! Please ferify the other administrators for my problem. P.S:Also check up if this fanon is ok and has no problems right now. Friendly, spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 16:23, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your help,can you delete this page is from a deleted user and contains only an infobox.spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 07:13, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Halo knowledge test and advertisement 1)I just made a test on youthink.com go to this link and check it out! The link is: http://www.youthink.com/quiz.cfm?action=go_detail&sub_action=take&obj_id=106577&take_again=yes Tell me if you liked it. You must be very good to take a good grade... 2)What about making a video which adverise Halofanon and upload it on youtube?I can help with this. Friendly, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 09:45, 20 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN Freindship? Hey man i was wondering if my SPARTAN and ur SPARTAN could have some sort of a friendship? Before my SPARTANs Silver Team ships off for 20 years Thanks Youtube Ad Fist of all,I will make a topic on the forum.Then we will find the person to do it(I can do it aswell).We have to find someone with good camera and be a native English speaker.In the ad we have to show our best fanons such as the PTI,Battle of Toronto or Nick Roger and our best users.To explain that this place in not only for nerds(some guys believe that) but for everyone.Can you give a link for the forum? I started a new wikia,the World War II wikia.I was thinking about it for months but I wasn't sure.Please can you help me with it?Go to www.worldwartwo.wikia.com and made some articles. Lets improve our wikia, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 08:00, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry,the right link is http://worldwartwo.wikia.com I need help there,can you tell me how I can make an infobox for the wikia,I really need them.And give me a link for the forum,I cannot find it.....spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:50, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Its ok I understand you,I had before a year slow connection,its living HELL!I make a very good topic,you can see the possible candidates on my talk page with the headline "Ad candidates".Tell me when we should decide the guy who will represent us(for example on three days). Regards, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 06:24, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Stuffelz Ok, here we go. 1: I didn't quite make the connection, but I see that. No editing (other than cropping) was used there, I can make that face at any time. And yes, I am a creepy person. (That picture, believe it or not, was taken on a sunny day in Moui atop a sea cliff near Kehei) 2: Thats been up for a while now, I don't believe I've killed Jared off yet. Can't say the same for 077's Ed though. (You can find that here, tis currently 97 pages long, in word) 3: Gotcha, I'll lighten up. I tend to criticize like that because I like to be told the flaws in my work bluntly without much dancing around the issue, so I get a clear picture of what needs to be improve. However, I realize people have different personalities and I may be a little too harsh. I'll change things up a bit. Spartan 501 06:12, 25 August 2008 (UTC) What's Jared-091's specialty? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Kanna Post I'm waiting on you to make a post on Kanna. Check mine and and mastergreens last few posts. I'm actually waiting for you to do you post so I can tie the RP up XD Pavlov's tower Well, after the brief UAV supply run, the Brutes have stormed the second floor. Actually have Pavlov's troops and the ODSTs be pushed back. It gives me the ample chance to reinforce them >:D Thanks. And it's for figuring out which of the IV companies specializes in what --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:39, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Well done soldier Colonial Cross Not so much for Kanna. That was more of just a gift. I'm getting Subtank to repurpose a template to display on the one hand, a characters medals, on the other, the user's personal awards. As for the creation, using the basic layout of the Distinguished service cross with a image of a UNSC eagle and the addttional star. Eye can see You!! You mean this XD... Anyway, its quite simple, head down to my Template and you can see the codings. Also, what do you mean the Admin tag? Little_Missy - 08:15, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, you mean my real eye... XD Anyway, yeah, go ahead and add the Admin tag up..Little_Missy - 21:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Check this Template and copy the code. Replace the image path with your image. If it doesn't work out, give me a message.Little_Missy - 12:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Let's get cookin Ajax gave us clearance to get together a SRS/STO/SCU RP (UNSC Spec Ops in the Nekroz). But, we're gonna have to get a plot, battle, and all that stuff together, then run it by him. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:28, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Well, heres an idea I had: The year is 2605, and anti-remnant and piracy operations have ceased. The Kig-yar and Jiralhanae privateers and raiders have gone underground, and the shipping lanes, along with many UNSC colonies are now safe. However, after the Drink Up was hit by Jiralhanae cruisers while carrying the UNSC Govenor of Mars, the UNSC decided to go on the offensive. However, the UNSC lacked the skilled soldiers needed to complete this daunting task... that is, until NavSpecWar Representative Lieutenant General Andrew James Lewis brought up the STO, SRS, and the SCU. Created during earlier operations, these units make up the hardest of the hardcore of UNSC Special Operations. The mission was green lighted, and working with the Office of Naval Intelligence, they sought out and destroyed Jiralhanae and Kig-yar bases of operation. That is until they hit thiers. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 00:02, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite Revival of RP: The Grave's Legacy The RP has been revived. New rules have been implemented and new enemies are expected to appear soon. Be prepared... Little_Missy - 19:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Special Operations RP Dude, Ajax signed off on the idea! Just forget about the whole biofoam replacement, and he'll allow it. We gotta hammer out this stuff though. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 00:49, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Battle of Bastgone RP Bastogne Well, I could add the 105th to the Order of Battle if you wanted to join, but I doubt the UNSC would have the resources to field the Leonidas-class with the shape its in. DeltaTeamCurt 19:04, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Spec Ops RP Yo... 091... when we gonna do this? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 00:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Bastogne If you still want to be part of the RP, I would allow a portion of your division to take part in the invasion forces : P [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Jared Just wondering, but as of the Necros War, what has good ol' 091 been doing with his biologically-augmented super-soldier life? TGL Yeah, me and Sub decided to re-start the project (too long of a lapse in posting, and too many posts for new people to join), so if you're willing to join, you can. As for the time, it takes place on 1/17/2571. And yeah, I look forward to Jared coming back. The RP has officially been restarted. Looking forward to some SPARTANs in that hell. Hello S-091!! I have a proposition. In post 7, I want you to kick start the battle. At that point, the word is official, New Hope has been overrun by the Flood. Tchao... KAC- 12:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy has started!! About your role within the RP, I'll give you an email. :) KAC- 18:27, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Spec Ops Sorry man, I haven't been able to get on in a long time. What are we going to call it? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 17:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Alright, the page has been made. You make the template, and I'll get to work on an Intro. What are we going to call the planet and the Rebel Faction? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 16:27, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Template made, and I'll work on the intro. Can you hand out the invites? The code is -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 16:25, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Your RP May i take part in ypur RP? Regards Definitely In I'll be sure to sign up. My posting may be a little fractured with school and all. What sort of characters may I use? SPARTAN-144 is my first choice, but I have others that I would gladly use. Thanks for the invite, Ghosts Rising I think it would be good if you would post your characters :P -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 01:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) SpecOps RP Can i have an invite to your SpecOps RP? TGL: Special Detachment Kilo-Six Hello SPARTAN-091. This is K4, more commonly known as Kilo-Three-Zero(K30). Since you are participating in TGL like myself, I was wondering what your intentions with the ONI Detachment call sign Kilo-Six. I'm mainly asking because i have a specific plotline i intend on filling out and i'd like to know if you might be interested in assisting me. Thanks Will do. Necros goes om nom A little from column B, mostly column C. Necros do like their prisoners. Well, my plotline entails the last part of the basic description: "Has it(the virus') made it to the Sol System?" The majority of my character's(excluding 1st Lt. Bartlet) stories are part of this plotline. Since Kilo-Six's job is to nab samples of the virus', I figured your team would deploy alongside 141, whose job is to recapture the ''Trafalgar, a hijacked UNSC ship carrying a sample of PTI's V-1991 symbiote. However, the team would have to be limited to 3 people(to minimise the chance of the mutinying crew to discover their insertion) and they would have to follow 141's lead, mainly because he's the senior officer. Agreeable terms? Let me know before the UNSC fleet(s) arrive at New Hope. SPARTAN-002 Check it -- SPARTAN-002 -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 03:01, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Eh, I don't want him in the RP for now lol. Wouldn't it be insane of the three Spartans of Grey team were SPARTANS 013, 091 and 002? XD So, when are we going to start the RP? After the Grave's Legacy or what? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 03:16, 18 November 2008 (UTC) -- In reply to message about the Cole Protocol -- Yeah, it would be sad. Hm... what if there was a collaborative story between myself, you, Ajax, and 077 about our SPARTANS? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] So, how's life? Oh, and can I have your YIM again, so I can add you to my MSN? I canceled my YIM. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 03:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) 091 How so? His Rank says Senior Chief Petty Officer. Plz Explain. The Battle has begun! Post-Connecting I was wondering if you'd like to have SPARTAN-091 and SPARTAN-077 work together, Thoughts?? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:43, 18 November 2008 (UTC) He is a Captain, so i think that'd work out well. I need to know Kilo-Six's exact orders, so as to conform what I have planned for 141 around those. Hey, maybe you, me and SPARTAN-077 could work toghether as a special SPARTAN-II team, since 077 seems to want to work together too. Yo If Subtank approves me, may Jamal-002 join your ONI Detachment with his then-AI companion? -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-002 (Sgt.johnson) 02:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Post-Connecting Roger Roger :D -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 02:27, 19 November 2008 (UTC) 141's orders are(and will be revealed in my next post): Primary Objectives *Assess Viral contamination of UNSCDF-N vessel UNSC Trafalgar *Capture/Eliminate Mutinying crew of UNSC Trafalgar *Capture Colton Jackson Secondary Objectives *Protect UNSC personnel aboard UNSC Trafalgar *Limit damage to UNSC Trafalgar *Retrieve any/all information regarding Phade Technology Industry's involvement in Viral Outbreak *Assist Special Detachment Kilo-Six I am going to post the meeting of the SPARTANs in a breifing later today, so any specific things you want me to know about about 091, let me know. Battle of Sarathos -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer Operation: GROUND UP Kilo-Six will be deployed on the UNSC Odysseus, along with the 25th Fleet to New Hope. From there, they will recive information of the UNSC Trafalgar's location. They will deploy via Pelican Dropship/Gunship (D77H-D/GS) to the Trafalgar There, they will blind the mutineers to any infiltration by disabling various systems abouard ship, while remaining covert about it. I will no longer be commandeering your SPARTAN after we reach the Trafalgar, however, I will issuing tasks for your SPARTAN to complete in any way you see fit. Eventually, we will regroup and confront the mutineering crew and we will go from there. for now, the only real parameters are: *As little as possible interaction with mutineers. You may have your character kill one of them IF they get in the way, but we want the mutineers to know as nothing of our team's presence there. If you kill a mutineer, it WILL come back to haunt your character. *You may complete the tasks i'll assing in any way you see fit, taking the above note into account. Please, don't start a rucuss. *You may have some of the regular crew assist you in thse tasks. **There is a chance i'll contact you for something I have planned dealing with the viral infection on the ship. However, it's best that nothing be mentioned of the infection after we split up. I will post Kilo-Six's arrival on the Trafalgar after the UNSC Fleets arrive at New Hope. You may do whatever you want to have your character prepare untill the Fleets arrive. If you have any questions, leave them on my talk page. Thx for your cooperation. ...subplot for your interest? Dear Jared, Good to see you again!! :) How's life been??? I'm trying to negotiate something with subtank and AR where I get some sort of small moderative role to explore the backstory. I was wondering whether or not you would be interested in working together, along with other SPARTANs, on a subplot that I think would be of particular literary and fictional interest. Please let me know either way. :) Keep in touch!! Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Awesome! :) Good to see your FB status too - I feel the same way too hahaha. Do you have an im client that we could talk on?? regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) UNSC EMERGENCY DIRECTIVE XX-936-517 You have recieved this message in regards to ''The Grave's Legacy''. This directive was authorized in concept by Subtank, the co-moderator of the roleplay. Please RSVP at my talk page at your earliest convenience to confirm this. :) Thanks! Look forward to working with you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 21 November 2008 (UTC) AI Relationships? Hm... we should have some kind of rivalry between Natasha (AI) and Juliet (AI)... either that, or Juliet is like Natasha's older sister. -- Sgt. johnson 03:53, 23 November 2008 (UTC) UNSC/ONI DIRECTIVE SP-02 EFFECTIVELY JANUARY 19th 2571 KAC- 19:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Email for your attention regarding time-sensitive program Dear Spartan-091, Please check your email inbox and offer your input on my suggestion at your earliest convenience. I am interested in what you all have to say! :) Keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) 2570 The Necros weren't discovered until like... 2610. :P -- Sgt. johnson 20:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) AXEBLADE I'll use it as the operation that 091 and 002 worked together on, alright? :P -- Sgt. johnson 20:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Official request Dear Spartan-091, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences Hello S-091, Just wondering when you'll post your side of the story in the RP. KAC- 18:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, with RR out, we have to move on with what we have. Continue with the previous plan (The plan you made before RR got involved) and start from there. KAC- 18:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Since AR is not online as often as I thought he should be, maybe you would be interested on doing an Special forces (ODST) team to be deployed to New Hope? The UNSC Fleets have arrived... so... post! KAC- 18:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) looking forward!! :) Dear 091, Glad to talk to you today! Really looking forward to writing with you! Sorry if I was being a bit pretentious; it wasn't my intention — couldn't think of another way of getting the plot across except by explaining it. The storyline will be quite plastic so we both have an input about which way it worms. Keep in touch!! Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Would you act as a tiebraker in our latest FOTM? Ajax and I (Subtank) would not be able to vote on the nominees as they themselves are the author (SOAR was written by Ascension, my brother but since he's using my account, I'm not allowed to vote on it to maintain validity). KAC- 20:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC)